1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to removable sanitary covers for stethoscopes and relates in particular to a disposable cover adapted for use with a stethoscope having a vented diaphragm and also for use on the bell of a stethoscope.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Protective covers for stethoscopes are well known. Examples of such covers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,706 which is incorporated herein by reference. A thin sheet of plastic having an adhesive backing is typically applied over the diaphragm of a stethoscope before use on each new patient. After use, the cover is typically removed and discarded.
Although these covers function adequately for most applications, a problem arises when they are used on stethoscopes having vented diaphragms. In this case, the adhesive on the inner surface of the cover seals off the vent hole and adversely affects the performance of the stethoscope. Moreover, such covers are poorly suited for use on the open rear or bell portion of a stethoscope where a tight membrane such as formed by prior covers can mask the low frequency sound waves typically transmitted through the bell.
Accordingly, a need exists for a stethoscope cover which can be applied over a vented diaphragm without adversely affecting stethoscope performance. A further need exists for such a stethoscope cover which can be applied over the open bell of a stethoscope without adversely affecting stethoscope performance.